


Soldier boy comes Marching Home

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1-S2<br/>Post -the  Stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a listoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a recap

When Pinocchio came into Granny's Inn a year ago he was shocked at how homey it was.the room at the inn became his unofficial home while in storybrooke.

he walked by his dad's shop everyday hesitant and alittle scared. he still had nightmares and the Occasional loud noise still set him off.  
PTSD was a bitch on Pinocchio but he dealt with as best as he could.  
Pinocchio Joined the army because he wanted something to do,he Needed to help someone since he couldn't help Emma like he needed to.  
Pinocchio Reconnected with Jiminy and that slowly turned into a Romance.

Things were so good between the two men that Pinocchio ended up Moving into Jiminy's House.  
Jiminy's dog,Pongo took a instant liking to Pinocchio. Jiminy dealt with Pinocchio's PTSD as best as he could.

he would always hold Pinocchio as per the younger man's Request whenever he had A Nightmare that was unbearable.

their relationship was not normal by any standard but it worked for them.  
Pinocchio and Jiminy walked into Granny's One day and sat down at their usual table while waiting for Emma and Regina to show up.  
"how are you two boys doing today?"Granny asked. "Where's red?"Pinocchio asked.

"I Decided to give her the day off." Granny said. "She's sitting over there with Gus."  
Granny pointed over towards Red and Gus sitting at one of the booths. Pinocchio blocked her out,going back to when he was in Kabul.  
The sounds of Guns and Bombs exploding heavily in his ear. a vision of Harvey,one of his comrades Laying on the ground missing one of his Legs.  
Pinocchio felt someone grab his hand and Squeeze it. "Nocchi,are you alright?" Jiminy asked worriedly.

Pinocchio looked around and saw the whole diner staring at him.  
"Yeah Babe,i'm good just had a Moment is all."Pinocchio said smiling at his boyfriend.  
"Just Get Jiminy the Pork chop and Mashed Potatoes with Green Beans." Pinocchio explained.  
"And For you?"Granny asked. "Can I have some of Your Lasagna?" Pinocchio asked absentmindedly paying with his dogtags.  
"Comin right up,Sugar."Granny said."Thank you for your Service." Pinocchio looked up at Granny and Nodded."Your Welcome."  
Pinocchio could tell that Granny really meant those five words that she just said to him."You went back didn't you?"Jiminy asked.  
"Yeah I did." Pinocchio said. "If you want t-" Jiminy started. " Jiminy babe,i don't need you to head shrink me ok?"Pinocchio said.  
"I Just want to help you,Nocchi."Jiminy said."I Know you do but not right now."Pinocchio Grabbed Jiminy's hand and squeezed.  
Granny brought them their Plates and they began eating. Emma and Regina came in to the diner walking over to the table.  
"Hey you,guys what's going on?"Emma said. granny came back over. "Our Usual,Martha"Regina said.  
"Coming Right up,Regina."Granny said walking away." How are you girls doing?"Jiminy asked.  
"Were doing Good,Henry and My dad have been spending lots of time together."Emma Said."I think he wants to be like him."  
"That's Never Happening."Regina said looking at Emma. "Reggie,Calm down"Emma said smirking.  
"Don't tell me to Calm down,Our Son will never be Like your Father."Regina said.  
"If Anything he acts like your Mother."Jiminy said. Emma and Regina both Look at jiminy."What?" They say in Unison.  
"He's got a Point,Surely you have seen the Similarities between them."Pinocchio Explained.  
"Their not Lying,Regina."Emma said after thinking about it."I have noticed that Henry acts alot like my mom did when she was his age."  
Regina rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat."How have you been?"Emma asked Looking at Pinocchio.  
"Your Asking if i'm having any flashbacks or shit like that."Pinocchio said. Emma nodded. "I Slipped up Earlier but i'm fine now." Pinocchio admitted.  
"But He Brought me back."Pinocchio said Looking at Jiminy. "Granny's Lasagna is Really good."Pinocchio said after swallowing his food.  
"Regina's Is Better."Emma said Eating her Pork chop. Regina smiled at her girlfriend.  
"It is."Pinocchio agreed."Snuck some off your plate when the four us were together last week."  
Later that Night at jiminy and Pinocchio's place,Pinocchio had the Dream again,Him on The Frontlines and watching his brothers die one by one.  
He woke up screaming,Sweating and breathing hard. Jiminy turned on the Lights and put on his glasses.  
"Another dream?"Jiminy asked. Pinocchio nodded his head. "Come here,Nocchi"Jiminy said hugging his boyfriend.  
The men laid back down,Pinocchio's arm wrapped around Jiminy and he fell back to sleep.  
Jiminy thought that Pinocchio would feel better if they talked,But He Knew his Hubby wasn't ready for that yet.  
so he laid there his head on Pinocchio's Chest being lulled back to sleep by the soft breathing of the man under him.  
Whenever Pinocchio was ready to talk about what happened overseas,Jiminy would be ready and Willing.


	2. Good Morning,Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio gets a job.

The Screams of his brethren were all Pinocchio heard as he ran up the hill,he turned around and saw the bodies of his fellow soldiers littering the ground.  
Pinocchio was jolted awake by the feeling of something wet oh his face,he woke and Pongo was Licking his face.  
"Where's your daddy?"Pinocchio asked pongo as he ruffled his ears.  
Jiminy walked in to their room and found Pinocchio playing with Pongo.  
Pinocchio tried to kiss Pongo after he licked the side of his face.  
"Did you sleep well?" Jiminy asked Pinocchio. "No I Didn't can't stop dreaming about what happened over there." Pinocchio said.  
"I Was woken up by this guy right here."Pinocchio patted Pongo's head.  
"He Must have sense that you were in distress and he want to give you some Comfort."Jiminy Said.  
"I Told you he was gonna Love you,Nocchi." Jiminy said smiling at the two People he loved most.  
"Something he has in Common with his father." Pinocchio said. "I Love you,too"Jiminy said wrapping his arms around Pinocchio's neck.  
"I'm gonna get in the shower." Pinocchio said kissing jiminy softly. "Emma will be here soon,David said yes."Jiminy said making the bed.  
Pinocchio came out of the bathroom sans briefs. "Really?"Pinocchio asked."I can work at the shelter with him?"  
"yes you can,lemme know when your out of the shower" Jiminy said as he walked out of the room.  
Once he got in the kitchen,Jiminy put some bread in the Toaster and Put A Pot of Oatmeal on the stove.  
It warmed his Heart to Know that Pinocchio enjoyed Eating the breakfast He cooked for the both of them.  
A Knock at the Door made Jiminy look up. "Come In,It's open."He said. Emma walked in and shut the door behind her. "Is He Ready?"Emma asked.  
Jiminy Heard the Water turn off at that Moment. "He just got out the Shower,you Hungry?" Jiminy said Dishing Up the Oatmeal and setting the two bowls on the table.  
"No" Emma Said putting her Hands up."Dad came over and Made Me,Mom and Henry Breakfast." jiminy nodded.  
"Speaking of Henry"Jiminy said."How are things with you and Regina?" Emma Blushed at Regina's name.  
"Things are good,actually."Emma said Smiling."She wants me to move in."  
"Really?"Jiminy said smirking. "She thinks it'd be good for Henry if we both were there." Emma said.  
"But what about you an what you want?"Jiminy asked her."This is a big step for you,emma."  
"I Know,i want this."She said."I can't see me without them." Jiminy nodded."That's all I Wanted to hear."  
"Hey Em,good morning."Pinocchio said coming into the Kitchen putting on his shirt.  
"Hey you ready?"She asked. "Yeah just gonna eat."Pinocchio said sitting down at the table.  
emma watched as Jiminy and Pinocchio ate their breakfast.  
once pinocchio was done,he put his bowl into the dishwasher,Kissed jiminy and walked out with emma.  
Once they got in the car,emma turned on the radio and took off.  
"So your moving in with regina?"Pinocchio started off.  
"Yeah i am,were going to be a family."Emma said."It's what is best for henry and it's what i want."  
emma stopped the car,they had arrived at the Shelter."Have fun with my dad."  
"I'll Try"Pinocchio said as he got out. when he went inside he met Dr.Thatcher.  
"David is waiting for you in the back."Dr.Thatcher told Pinocchio.  
Pinocchio walked to the back and saw David Bandaging a Kitten's leg. "Oh Pinocchio,your here."David said."The Extra help is needed around here,It's just me and Dr.Thatcher."  
"Thank you,David i needed this job."Pinocchio said. "Emma told me about what happened at the diner."David said. "I Had a Friend whose dad was in the Orge Wars."  
"Oh Really?"Pinocchio asked. "Yeah he suffered from Post Traumatic Stress disorder too." David Mentioned. Pinocchio Snorted.  
"Hell i'd be Tramatised too,Running from Big ass Ogres."Pinocchio said. "It's a Good Thing your Boyfriend is a Psychologist,huh?"David said.  
"Yeah he's been more helpful then the string of Shrinks i had before i got Here."Pinocchio said smiling. "I mean he Listens and that's it."  
"Really?"David asks. "Yeah he doesn't give me some half assed diagnosis of what he thinks is wrong with me." Pinocchio said.  
"I mean the shit i saw over there you can even begin to understand,i still dream about it."Pinocchio said."But Jiminy helps me as best as he can."  
"It helps that you had something to comeback to."David said. "Yeah but for a long time all i was thinking about was keeping this Country,my dad,and Jiminy safe."Pinocchio explained.  
"Well their safe,So is everyone else."David said smiling at Pinocchio.  
Pinocchio took the Kitten up to the front and handed it to Dr,Thatcher. "Hi Pinocchio." Said grace. "Hello grace,Jefferson." Pinocchio said.  
Jefferson paid for the cat and left with grace following behind clutching the kitten to her chest.  
"It's time to close up you guys."Dr.Thatcher said. "See you tomorrow,Doctor."David said as him and Pinocchio left the shelter.  
"well i better get going,see you tomorrow Pinocchio." David said." and don't worry things will get better for you."  
"I Know,I can't let my PTSD control my life."Pinocchio said. Jiminy pulled up in his car. "Nocchi,you ready to go?"Jiminy asked."Hey David,how was he?"  
"He was great,Jiminy"David smiling at Pinocchio. "I'm so happy to hear that."Jiminy said as Pinocchio got in the car.  
"So where are we going?"Pinocchio asked."Were going to Regina's she wants to have a dinner date."Jiminy said smiling.  
"Cool,sounds like fun."Pinocchio said. Pinocchio grabbed his boyfriend's hand and sat back in his seat.  
His life was good and David was right, His family is safe. now their gonna sit back and have some good food with their good friends.


	3. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Valentines day in storybrooke.

_**jiminy was waiting for Pinocchio to get ready,he came out of their bedroom putting on his shirt.** _   
_**"Come on,Nocchi."Jiminy said.**_ _**"I don't want us to be late to Regina's" Pinocchio put on his jacket and grabbed the keys off the coffee table.** _

_**"You ready,Babe?"Pinocchio asked smiling."Yes Nocchi,lets go."Jiminy said dragging pinocchio out the house.** _   
_**while in the car,pinocchio told jiminy about the goings on at the Shelter.** _   
_**"there was this lil bird and it's wing had been broken."Pinocchio described.** _

_**"So me and David made alittle splint for the bird's wing." Jiminy looked at pinocchio.** _   
_**"so things are going good for you?"Jiminy asked genuinely worried. "yeah babe,i'm good."Pinocchio answered.** _   
_**"you didn't wake me up,this morning."Jiminy said.** _

_**"You were sleeping peacefully,babe."Pinocchio said."Can't get that image out of my brain."** _   
_**"Nocchi."Jiminy sighed. Jiminy put the car in park and turned it off. they got out the car and went up to the door knocking.** _   
_**"Gentlemen."Regina greeted them. "Where's emma?"Pinocchio asked.** _

_**"Your sister is in the kitchen and refuses to let me in there."Regina explained.** _   
_**"I'll go in,Babe sit with Regina at the table."Pinocchio said going into the kitchen.**_

_**the smell of a Roast in the oven greeted Pinocchio as he walked in.** _   
_**"Your woman is going stir crazy in there."Pinocchio says smiling.**_

_**"She'll be ok,I Need you to get started on the mashed Potatoes."Emma Said.** _   
_**"what's that?"He asked pointing at the Bottle. "Some Merlot,1506 i believe."Emma explained. "And your putting it in Punch?"Pinocchio asked.**  _

**_Emma grabbed a spoon and Stirred as she poured the Merlot into the Pitcher. "don't act like your not gonna want some."_ **

_**"Besides,Henry is with Granny."Emma Said."it'll be gone by the time he gets home tomorrow."** _

_**Pinocchio went to work Peeling and cutting the Potatoes.**  _

_**he then put them into a Pot of Boiling water on the stove.** _

_**while the Potatoes were cooking ,Pinocchio looked to emma."Sis,where are the Flowers we got from Belle's dad?" He Asked.** _   
_**"their in the freezer."She said stirring the Punch. Pinocchio pulled out the flowers and sat them on the Counter.** _   
_**"smells like the roast is done."Pinocchio says. He goes over to the stove,Puts on he Oven mitts,opens the oven and pulls out the roast.** _   
_**"That Smells and Looks good."Emma said. "Well considering i Marinated it and Seasoned it."Pinocchio said."It should be."** _   
_**"Lets go give them their Flowers."Emma Said. They Picked up the bouquets and went into the Dining room.** _   
_**"What's taking so Long?"Regina said."Were Hung-" emma Gave Regina The Flowers. "Happy Valentine's day,Gina." she said.** _   
_**"Emma,their beautiful."Regina said smelling them."Just Like you."Emma said. "Happy Valentine's day,Jim."Pinocchio said.** _   
_**Pinocchio gave jiminy the Flowers and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you,Nocchi."Jiminy said Blushing."Their gorgeous."** _   
_**"Dinner will be served."Emma Said dragging Pinocchio with back to the Kitchen.** _

_**They dished up their and their lovers plates,Bringing them into the dining Room.** _   
_**Emma Made sure she brought the Merlot which she was carrying with her mouth.** _

_**"Both of you,thank you for this lovely dinner."Jiminy said.** _   
_**"Your welcome,me and pinocchio came up with the idea about a week ago."emma said. "It was nothing,really."Pinocchio said.** _   
_**"Really you two,this was wonderful."Regina said."Time for some punch."Jiminy said as he poured everyone a glass.** _   
_**Jiminy then made a toast. "To Great Friends and A wonderful Valentine's day."Archie toasted.** _   
_**"Here Here"The Other three cheered. when they were done eating,Emma And Pinocchio took everyone's dishes into the kitchen.** _   
_**Pinocchio washed the dishes,while emma put up the food."We should do this more often."Emma said."you doin ok?"** _   
_**"i'm good,i woke up before jim and he looked so peaceful and Heavenly i didn't wanna wake him."Pinocchio said.** _   
_**"the dreams aren't bugging you anymore?"Emma Asked him. "no their not."Pinocchio said."I No longer feel guilty."** _   
_**"That's Good,bro."Emma Said huggin Pinocchio. they then went into the living room to sit with Regina and jiminy.** _   
_**"Seriously you guys,that was A Wonderful Valentine's day."Jiminy said. "We were impressed by you two."Regina Said.** _   
_**"That Was the Plan."Emma Said Highfiving Pinocchio. when pinocchio and jiminy drove home they were holding hands.** _   
_**Pinocchio didn't know how but Tonight brought him and jiminy Closer as A couple,Something that he definitely cherished.** _   
_**while they laid in bed,jiminy had his head rested on Pinocchio's Chest and pinocchio was Caressing Jiminy's Back.** _   
_**Pinocchio kissed the top of jiminy's head with a Whispered i love you and fell asleep.** _


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio slips Up.  
> Side Offering of Hookfire.  
> Sexytimes for Dessert.

"Killian,how long are you gonna stand there?"Pinocchio asked him.

"Quiet Puppet,trying to make a decision." He said looking over every dog in the Kennel.  
"Not A Puppet anymore,Pirate."Pinocchio said annoyed.

"Look this dog has to be something Special,Bae is someone special."Killian said letting go of his persona.  
"Your really serious about this aren't you?" Pinocchio asked him.

Killian smiled as he looked down. "Baelfire is my heart."Killian said speaking softly.  
"I'm pretty sure the Cricket means the same to you,Right mate?"Killian said.

"I Know how you feel,Killian."Pinocchio looked around and it hit him.  
"Here."Pinocchio told Killian as he Picked up a Beagle and handed her to killian."What about her?"Pinocchio asked.  
"I forget you've met before."Killian said with a knowing smile. "Your Saying she's Like Baelfire?" Pinocchio asked.  
"She Reminds me of my Boy."Killian said smiling. "I'll take her."

Pinocchio sat the paperwork down and Handed killian the pen.  
Killian read through everything and started signing on the dotted lines.

once he was done Pinocchio picked the dog up and Put her in Killian's Arms.  
"You and Bae,are now the Proud owners of a dog."Pinocchio said.

"Cherish her and Love her,she'll do the same for you."  
Pinocchio walked out with Killian and Locked the door behind him. "I was your last customer?" Killian asked.  
"Yeah,One of the Dwarfs wanted a cat and Little bow peep needed my help finding one of her sheep." Pinocchio said walking to his car.  
Pinocchio made a stop at the drugstore to pick up some things and he ran into Gus. "Hey Pinocchio,what's Going On?"Gus said.  
"Just Got off work,Picking up some things here and then Home."Pinocchio said."How's your car?"Gus asked.  
"My Car is Doing fine,Michael checked it out yesterday." Pinocchio explained. "Any chance the four of us gonna get together again?" Gus asked.  
"Thinking about it."Pinocchio said. "alright then,see ya." Gus walked to his tow truck and Pinocchio went into the drug store.  
Pinocchio started picking up the essential items they needed at the house and some cereal and Milk.  
that's when he ran into Baelfire. "Pinocchio hey,i hear your working at the shelter now." Baelfire said. "Yep,I am." Pinocchio said Clutching his dogtags.  
"You alright?"Baelfire asked. "How Long had you been back when you found me?" " About 3 weeks." Pinocchio said. "Why?"  
"Just Asking,how much do you remember?"Baelfire asked next. " I Remember enough."Pinocchio answered."some of it is not worth talking about."  
"It's Mostly Death and flames,the Deathly Stench of Hatred surrounding you." Pinocchio had gone in to the cave at this moment."The Cries of a billion men and Women."  
Baelfire looked scared but at that Point Pinocchio was Lost. "I Tried to Save everyone,I yelled come with me!!" Tears started falling down Pinocchio's face.  
"At Least I was Able to save a few of my men and emma,I Saved her." Pinocchio's tear stained face cracked a smile.  
Jiminy came into the store and walked over to them. " I Didn't know,Jiminy." Baelfire said.  
"It's fine,here take my wallet and pay for the stuff he picked up."Jiminy gave Bae his wallet and Bae walked upto the front.  
" Hey Nocchi,your Home ok?" Jiminy said putting his hands on the younger man's face." I'm Safe,Emmy she's safe,Your Papa,he's safe too."  
Pinocchio looked up at Jiminy. "jim?" He Whispered. "Yes Nocchi,it's me." Jiminy said. " Why are you crying?" Pinocchio asked.  
jiminy had realized that he'd been crying too."Because,i was worried about you."Jiminy Replied.  
"Here Jiminy,your wallet." Baelfire said coming over and bringing it back to him.  
"Thank you,baelfire."Jiminy said putting his wallet into his pocket. "Nocchi,were going home ok."Jiminy told him.  
"Sneezy,put your groceries in bags."Baelfire said handing them to pinocchio. pinocchio took them and walked with his boyfriend to their car.  
"I didn't realized you had two cars."Bae said to jiminy. "We don't i was at Granny's when sneezy called to let me know what happened." jiminy said.  
"everything was fine and then he just was gone."Baelfire said. "he has PTSD,Bae."Jiminy said looking towards the car."I Figured he did."Baelfire responded.  
"Let him know I Said i was Sorry."Baelfire said opening the door to Killian's truck. "I Will."Jiminy said.  
When they got home,Pinocchio was Tired and went straight upstairs to their room. jiminy locked the door and sat on the couch for awhile.  
when Pinocchio came into their bedroom pongo ran off of the bed and came right to him. licking his face and tail wagging happily.  
"Pongo,you know daddy doesn't like it when you lay in his and papa's bed." Pinocchio said. the dog walked out of the room and Jiminy entered right on time.  
"How are you feeling?" Jiminy asks Pinocchio. " I feel in control,I Feel ok."He says pulling Jiminy towards him.  
Pinocchio Peppered Kisses all on Jiminy's neck ,slid his Hands from Jiminy's lower back and grabbed jiminy's ass.  
earning himself a moan from the older man. they kissed like their lives depended on it. pinocchio pulled off his tank top and pushed his jeans down.  
he helped jiminy take off his shirt and them pushed the older man onto the bed,climbing onto him and unbuttoning his pants.  
"Why do you wear underwear when you know i'm gonna take them off of you?" Pinocchio asked while he yanked them off of Jiminy.  
"I Don't know anymore,Just Hurry up and fuck me."Jiminy said looking up at pinocchio. Pinocchio spread Jiminy's legs and pressed one finger into his hole.  
Jiminy moaning and grabbing onto his man,Pinocchio pressed two more fingers into Jiminy fucking him slowly on them.  
"More."Jiminy said breathlessly. pinocchio removed his fingers and crawled over to the nightstand going into the drawer and pulled out a condom  
he tore it open and rolled it on to his dick.Jiminy crawled over to him and laid down on the pillows. Pinocchio crawled in between jiminy's legs,lined imself up and pushed in.  
Jiminy gasped upon his love entering him. Pinocchio fucked Jiminy slowly and Jiminy wrapped his arms around Pinocchio's neck.  
Pinocchio brought his hand him between him and jiminy,jerking him off in time with his thrusts. it was the two them,becoming one as they made love.  
when Pinocchio felt himself on the edge of climax he snaked his fingers through jiminy's hair and yanked on it when he came inside jiminy.  
Jiminy came with a moan his nails digging into Pinocchio's back then dragging down. they then laid down in the bed,tired but feeling safe,feeling loved.  
"Nocchi,promise me you'll call if that ever happens again."Jiminy said looking up at his boyfriend. "I Promise,i'll never worry you like that again."Pinocchio said.  
"I Love you,Jim"Pinocchio says falling asleep. "I love you too,Nocchi."Jiminy says following him there.  
Whatever they had to face the next day,they'd face it together.That Much they were certain.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked into the Diner and sat at the Counter,Next to Pinocchio.  
"So,how's Life as a Big Sister?" He asked Drinking his coffee.  
"It's Great,Leopold is so cute it hurts."Emma said."When is he gonna meet his Other Brother?"  
Pinocchio shrugged."When Can I Come Over?"  
"After The Ball,Come by."Emma Said.  
"I'm Pretty Sure,Mom and Dad wouldn't mind."  
"Even After what I Did?"Pinocchio asked.  
"I Had A Job To Do and I Failed."  
"Dude,You were 7 Years Old."Emma Told Him."they were Wrong to put all that Responsibility on you."  
Emma put her hand on pinocchio's.  
"We're still friends and Your Still my Brother."  
Pinocchio Smiled at That. "Me and Ne-I Mean Baelfire were not meant to be."  
"Our True Loves were picked out for us by Fate."Emma said.  
"Yeah,I know something about fate."  
Pinocchio said smiling.  
"Are you taking Jiminy to the Ball tonight?" Emma Asked.  
"Yeah,I am."Pinocchio said."will the Knight be accompaning Her Queen to the Ball?"  
" of course,were the Ones who Planned it."Emma Said.  
"Have You realized how much you two have turned into your Parents?"Pinocchio asked. "Don't let Gina hear you talking Like that."Emma said Smirking.  
"Look,I'm just saying given everything that has happened,it's not too farfetched to say you two couples are Alike." Pinocchio finished.


	6. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio and jiminy go to the ball.  
> Swan Queen And Hookfire also make a Appearance.

Pinocchio Stood in front of the Mirror buttoning up his Jacket and Putting on his Hat. When he Turned around Jiminy was Standing there with his Name tag in his hand. He Pinned it to Pinocchio's Jacket.  
"I Never Did Ask you where Booth came from." Jiminy Asked.  
"Found It in a Book."Pinocchio said.  
Pinocchio held out his hand and Jiminy Took it. "Shall we?"Pinocchio asked.  
"Yes,we shall."Jiminy said as Pinocchio led them out of The House.  
When they walked into the ballroom   
They were taken aback by the Beauty of it all. This was truly their night.   
"Hey you two,Lookin nice."Emma Ssid.  
"Especially you,Corporal."  
"Your Not looking so bad yourself,Sir Swan,"Pinocchio said.  
Regina Walked by and stood next to emma. Pinocchio bowed.   
"Pinocchio,There is no need to bow to me."Regina said. "Jiminy you Look Nice."  
"Thank you,Gina."Jiminy Said.  
"Well,we're gonna go dance."Emma said.  
"Same Here."Pinocchio said.  
The Two Couples went Off their Separate ways.  
The Night Felt like it was Going on forever and Pinocchio was Grateful for that.  
He Kept his Gaze on Jiminy the Entire night.   
Pinocchio had his Hand on the small of Jiminy's Back and they swayed to the Music. Pinocchio was never happier then he was at this Moment.  
Baelfire walked up to them.  
"Hey Pinocchio,never did thank you for Helping Killi get me a Dog."Baelfire said.  
"Don't Worry about it,I was Happy to help."Pinocchio said. Baelfire tool Killian's hand and The Pirate led Them away.  
The Night was Truly Magical for all involved.


End file.
